1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a horizontal compressor and more particularly to a horizontal compressor which is provided with an improved lubricant distribution system resulting in a decreased frictional loss and an especially high performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large variety of hermetic compressors are known and are in use for apparatuses such as air conditioners, refrigerators and so forth. One of the most widely employed types is known as a horizontal hermetic compressor. Because these hermetic compressors include a rotational element they need lubrication designed to reduce frictional loss and to increase efficiency.
In a horizontal hermetic compressor in which a rotational element is horizontally disposed, machine lubricant will be stored in a lower half of the hermetic enclosure. To avoid disturbing the rotational movement of the rotor the level of lubricant needs be low enough so as not to reach the lowest portion of the rotor. But since the rotational axis of the rotor requires much lubrication the lubricant must be pumped up thereto.
A reciprocating blade has been used in the prior art for the purpose of feeding the rotational shaft with ample lubricant, theretofore, reciprocating movement of the blade has been known. For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Disclosure 54-31918, a lubricant dispensing pipe has been provided at the lower part of the bearings to connect the blade chamber with the motor shaft. In accordance with the reciprocal movement of the blade, lubricant flows in through the lubricant distribution pipe, thus distributing lubricant up to the motor shaft.
This type of horizontal compressor, however, must be supplied with a check valve so that the lubricant does not return to the blade chamber. The valve mechanism for this type of compressor tends to be complicated and often subject to mechanical troubles.